Christmas Miracle: A Drarry One-Shot
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: What happens when both Harry and Draco want to wrap gifts in the 8th year common room while everyone else is on break? Fair warning: The song "Baby, Its Cold Outside" Is used in this story and if that offends you, don't read. Ps. The song is based on the version from Glee.


**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Here is this years Christmas Drarry fic. Enjoy!**

Both Harry and Draco both had some gifts to wrap. Pretty much all of the gifts they bought for that matter. Turns out they both tend to leave things like this until the last minute. It's nine o'clock at night on Christmas Eve and they have a ton of gifts to wrap. Harry comes out of his dorm with gifts in one arm and wrapping paper in the other, just in time to see Draco setting down his things.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asks.

"Coming out here to wrap gifts. What are you doing?" Harry replies.

"That's what I was doing. And I was here first." Draco challenges.

"Bloody hell! You were here like two seconds earlier than me!"

"So?"

"So, maybe we need to share the common room. We are the only 8th years here, anyway."

"Whatever, just don't talk to me," Draco demands. Harry nods and sets up on the other side of the room. A little while into wrapping, Draco starts quietly singing his favourite Christmas song. Little does he know, it is Harry's favourite too.

" _I really can't stay…"_ He starts, remaining focused on the task.

" _But baby its cold outside…"_ Harry sings quietly. Neither realizes what they are doing.

" _I've got to go away…"_ Draco continues quietly.

" _But baby its cold outside…"_

" _This evening has been…"_

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in…"_

" _So very nice…"_

" _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…"_ Just then, Draco notices what is happening, he slowly glances at Harry who doesn't seem to have noticed anything. He continues, eyes discreetly on Harry.

" _My mother will start to worry.."_

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

" _My father will be pacing the floor…"_

" _Listen to the fireplace roar…"_

" _So really I'd better scurry…"_

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry…"_ A smile starts to play on Draco's face. Harry truly is oblivious.

" _But maybe just half a drink more…"_ Draco sings through the smile.

" _Put some records on while I pour…"_

" _The neighbours might think…"_

" _Baby, its bad out there…"_

" _Say, what's in this drink?..."_

" _No cabs to be had out there…"_

" _I wish I knew how…"_

" _Your eyes are like starlight now…"_

" _To break this spell…"_ Draco sings, wondering how long it will take Harry to notice. As if he read Draco's mind, Harry looks up.

" _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell…"_ Harry smiles.

" _I ought to say no, no, no sir…"_

" _Mind if I move in closer?..."_ Harry slides towards Draco slightly.

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried…"_ Draco inches closer as well.

" _What's the sense of hurting my pride…?"_ Harry jokingly shrugs.

" _I really can't stay…"_

" _Oh, baby don't hold out…"_

"But baby its cold outside…" They sing together. They continue to get closer.

" _I've gotta get home…"_ Draco sings.

" _But baby, you'd freeze out there…"_

" _Say, lend me a coat…"_

" _It's up to your knees out there…"_ Draco notices how close they are getting and blushes slightly, still smiling.

" _You've really been grand…"_ Draco manages to sing without stuttering.

" _I thrill when you touch my hand…"_ Harry sings, placing his hand on Dracos.

" _But don't you see?..."_

" _How can you do this thing to me…?"_

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"_

" _Think of my lifelong sorrow…"_ Harry fake pouts causing them both to chuckle.

" _At least there will be plenty implied…"_ Draco sings, face like a tomato.

" _If you got pneumonia and died…"_ They giggle again.

" _I really can't stay.."_ Draco nearly whispers, there faces getting closer together.

" _Get over that old out…"_

" _Baby its cold outside…"_ They whisper to each other, faces close enough together to feel each other's breath. Then their lips touch, ever so softly. Both boys hearts are beating fast. Harry pulls back, looking Draco in the eyes for permission to kiss him again. Draco nods slowly and harry leans in again. This time he places his hand in Draco's hair, deepening the kiss slightly. They both pull back slowly. Both just staring and blinking. It is almost a full minute before either boy says anything.

"So, what now?" Harry asks, quietly.

"I don't know about you, but I have more presents to wrap." Draco whispers, still breathless. So they continue wrapping gifts. Only this time, there is no unspoken war between them. Only a comfortable silence. And a few blushing glances.

 _It's a Christmas miracle._ Draco thinks to himself with a smiling glance in Harry's direction.

 **A/N: I know it's not that great, super cheesy and quite short but I had to do a Christmas Drarry fic. It's a tradition. So please tell me what you think. Review, please!**

 **PS. If you don't like the song, then you shouldn't have read it. You were warned in the summery.**


End file.
